Peter Polaco
| birth_place = Waterbury, Connecticut | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Keith Hart Lance Storm | debut = October 16, 1992 | retired = }} Peter Joseph Polaco (October 16, 1973) is an American professional wrestler, best known for his appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) and the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) under the ring name Justin Credible. He is also known for his earlier stint with the WWF under the ring name Aldo Montoya. In WWF/WWE, he was an eight-time WWF/E Hardcore Champion. In ECW, he was a one-time ECW World Heavyweight Champion and a two-time ECW World Tag Team Champion with Lance Storm as the Impact Players. Career Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*That's Incredible! :*Tornado DDT *'Nicknames' :*"The Portugese Man-O-War" *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Alliance :*Carnage Crew :*Extreme Horsemen :*Impact Players :*New Impact Players :*Team Extreme :*X-Factor *'Managers' :*Francine (ECW) :*Jason (ECW) *'Theme music' :*“Snap This!” by Dale Oliver (TNA) :*“Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck” by Prong (ECW, ROH) :*“Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck” by Grinspoon (ECW) Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **ECW World Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Lance Storm *'Impact Championship Wrestling' **ICW World Champion (1 time) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Universal Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' **3PW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Top Rope Promotions' **TRP Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Hardcore Champion (8 time) See also *Peter Polaco's event history External links * Peter Polaco profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:1992 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wisconsin alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:Connecticut wrestlers Category:Real Warrior Entertainment alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:In Your Face Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:Lucky Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Academy CT alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni